Fallen
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: Lime had a bad dream and it seems like it's going to happen. It may not seem funny at first but it will. CH.3 UP!!^_^
1. The Angel

Zafiel: Hi I'm just board so I decided to do something about it.  
Fallen Ch.1. The Angel  
It was dark there was nothing? Nothing but Lime.  
  
"Where am I? What's going on? What is this place?" The questions she asked filled the empty space with echoes. Then all of the sudden pain shot through her entire body.  
  
"AhhhAhhhh. Stop it Ahhh!" she screamed as the darkness ate apart her flesh.  
  
"Ahhh Otaru help me! Somebody please Ahhhh!" She continued to to scream but nobody came. No one could hear the screaming marionette. But then a light shone bright and she felt a hand that grabbed hers and broke the darkness that surrounded her with pain. She opened her eyes. There was a figure surrounded by light and with wings of flight.  
  
"You're an angel" she spoke in surprise.  
  
* * * * * *  
She opened her eyes and sat up as quick as her heart beat.  
  
"No!" she shouted. There was Otaru looking at her with worry as she looked around drenched with her own sweat she noticed Cherry and Bloodberry were at her with equal concern.  
  
"Are you ok Lime, you've been yelling in your sleep and sweating since midnight." asked Otaru.  
  
"I guess I just had a bad dream that's all, Otaru." smiled Lime.  
  
"Well ok then, we better get working before the customers start complaining." Announced Bloodberry.  
  
"Lime you sure your alright?" asked Cherry?  
  
"Yeah I'll be alright." smiled Lime. So they went to work Bloodberry waiting tables, Cherry cooking, Otaru fishing and Lime playing in the woods as usual. Lime loved to be in the forest and play with all of the animals there, it was not unusual she is the soul of innocence after all. She had nearly forgotten the dream when a strange light came down to the forest. People from far away in Japoness were startled to see it and thought maybe it was an attack. Naturually Biaco and Thomasabaro were off to investigate. Mean while.  
  
"What is that strange light?" questioned Otaru. Cherry had herd and looked out the window.  
  
"Oh no master Otaru that's where Lime is."  
  
"What!" shouted Otaru?  
  
"Well what are waiting for," said Bloodberry who she and some other customers had come out to see the light "let's go!"! Lime stood in the middle of the light, then came what looked like a cloud of darkness came flowing swiftly down.  
  
"Lime!" shouted Otaru as the darkness landed on top of her. As it came down the darkness started to disappear revealing the sores. Then when it almost touched the ground it stopped and the darkness disappeared reviling a small girl and landed in slowly into Lime's arms.  
  
"Lime are you aright?" Asked Thomasabaro who had witnessed the whole thing.  
  
"I'm fine." Reviling the girl in her arms. 


	2. Fallen Little Angel

Zafiel: Sorry I had to cut that last chapter short. Here's the next chapter. I just love to drop in on people.  
Fallen Ch.2. Fallen little Angel  
"Lime." Said Otaru as he held her grateful that she is alright. But then he saw the little girl that Lime held in her arms.  
  
"Lime put that thing down."  
  
"Why Otaru?"  
  
"Just put it down Lime."  
  
"No." answered Lime. While they were arguing Cherry scanned the girl, but for some reason she couldn't get a reading.  
  
"Master Otaru I just did a reading on the girl."  
  
"What did you get?" Lime used this as a chance to get away from Otaru and get back to the apartment.  
  
"That's the strange thing I couldn't get a reading on it."  
  
"You what?" he realized forgot about Lime and looked behind him. Lime was gone.  
"Where did Lime go?"  
  
"We gota look for her." Said Otaru.  
* * * * * *  
Lime had run back to the apartment with the girl and placed her in her bed mat and waited for her to wake up.  
  
"Dose this have something to do with my dream. Don't worry I'll protect you." She said to the sleeping girl in her bed mat.  
  
* * * * *  
"Where could she be?" Said Otaru  
  
"I think it would be wise to check out the apartment." Suggested Bloodberry.  
  
"Otaru what in the world was that strange light. Oh did one of your no good marionettes run off on you." Who should happen stubble onto Otaru but Hanigata.  
  
"Go away Hanigata." Spoke Otaru.  
  
"Mr. Hanigata that strange black smoke that came down was a girl." said Cherry. That seemed to shock him.  
  
"Yeah what was that thing any way it looked like one of you but even smaller?" asked Otaru? ( Talking in great detail is getting kind of boring.)  
  
"That master Otaru was a female child or at least I think that's what it was." Answered Cherry.  
  
'A female child thought Otaru as they reached the apartment  
  
* * * * *  
Lime watched as the small child opened her eyes.  
  
"Mama." She said.  
  
"Your awake." smiled Lime. All of the sudden Otaru and the others came in.  
  
"Look Otaru she's awake." Giggled Lime.  
  
"Are you my Papa?" asked the girl? Everyone except Lime and the girl yelled and made a really surprised and funny face.  
  
"NO HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!!!!!" yelled Cherry!  
  
"But if Mama's here then where's Papa."  
  
"Who?" Asked Otaru. Then looked over at lime, then started blushing. (At this point he knows what a mother is.) "Oh." Said Otaru.  
  
"Lime is not your mother she is a marionette." Said Hanigata.  
  
"What's a maryouet (She said it wrong)?" she asked?  
  
"That's marionette you little brat." he answered.  
  
"Papa why is your face red?" Otaru was still lost in thought.  
  
"What?" asked an alarmed Otaru?  
  
"HE IS NOT YOUR DAD!!!" yelled Bloodberry!  
  
"She's right!" yelled Hanigata!  
  
"Hold it you guys it doesn't mater." Said Otaru who at this point stopped blushing, "What is your name?"  
  
"You named me." she answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What are we going to call her?" Asked Lime? Which made Otaru blush again ( I'm bad).  
  
"Oh well lets think about it." He was thinking that if she thought Lime was her Mother then maybe he should give her a similar name.  
  
"How about Angel?" asked Lime?  
  
"No let's think of another." Said Otaru who was still blushing.  
  
'What about Lemon' thought Otaru. 'No, what about Pineapple. No that won't work either.'  
  
"Would you like any thing eat?" asked Lime?  
  
"Do you have any oranges Mama?" asked the girl?  
  
'That's it.' Thought Otaru. "Your name is Orange."  
  
"That's my name Papa?" asked Orange?  
  
"For the last time master Otaru is not your father!" yelled Cherry!  
  
"Yes." Answered Otaru.  
  
"I like it." Responses Orange. 'It is perfect for a bright young girl with strawberry blond hair and green eyes.' Then he remembered that his father had strawberry blond hair and then he realized that she had the same green eyes as Lime.  
  
"It can't be."  
  
"What can't be Otaru?" asked Bloodberry?  
  
"Oh, nothing." Said Otaru As he watched Lime and Orange go out to buy oranges.  
  
"Master I think it would be best to go to Miss. Luralia tomorrow and have her examine her." Said Cherry.  
  
"Ok." Answered Otaru. When Lime and Orange came back they all had dinner and then went to bed, Orange sleeping between Otaru and Lime.  
  
* * * * * *  
Otaru had just woken up he saw that everybody was up already, then he herd talking out side. He went out side and saw Orange talking to some of his neighbors.  
  
"Hey Otaru what's the deal this girl clams she's your daughter."  
  
"Good morning Papa." Greeted Orange Cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, good morning Orange." Said Otaru.  
  
"So are you going to tell us what's going on Otaru?" Asked Genma?  
  
"Well this girl came from that light yesterday and since she saw me she's been callen me Papa ever since." Said Otaru.  
  
"Master Otaru we are already to go." Said Cherry.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on Orange."  
  
"Ok Papa, goodbye everyone." She waved goodbye to the neighbors and started walking to Luralie's house.  
Orange: I had to change my name from Zafiel to Orange for the time being, it's not over yet come back for the next chapter. 


	3. Angel or Machine

Orange: I'm back!  
  
Fallen  
Ch.3.Angel or Machine  
  
"Well as far as I can tell there's nothing unusual about her, yet." said Lurilie as she was examining Orange.  
  
"Why was I unable to scan her?" asked Cherry?  
  
"There's no reason you shouldn't have." answered Lurilie.  
  
"But she didn't." said Otaru.  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm going to run a few analyzes so your all going to have to leave."  
  
* * * * *  
  
'I wonder where she could have come from little girls just don't fall from the sky or do they.' thought Otaru.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ok let's run a x-ray scan."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That's when we get to look inside you."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well here's something unusual, you apparently have some mechanical implants."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means part of you is a machine."  
  
"What's a machine?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Let's run a different scan (the same kind of scan Luces did on Bloodberry.). It.it's impossible the reading is off the chart, even with mechanical implants." 'This girl has enough power to power Japoness for three days.' she thought.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The exam is over."  
  
"Hi papa." said Orange who hugged Otaru.  
  
"Hey only beautiful little me is aloud to hug the master." said Cherry.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Bloodberry who was hugging Otaru?  
  
"So what did you find out about her?" asked Otaru with the others arguing in the background including Orange?  
  
"She appears to have some mechanical implants but very few."  
  
"Oh is that all?"  
  
"No, Otaru Orange is very powerful, even more powerful than Bloodberry."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not. Otaru we don't know where she's come from or what her objective is so be careful."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Orange: sorry had to cut that one short come back for the next chapter. Darn you Writers block!  
  
Writers block: teeheehee. 


End file.
